A Fish and a Cat
by UltimateDovahkiin
Summary: High school is over, and people have moved on. Old relations die out and new ones are formed. A certain egotistical hipster begins to fall for the autistic kitty girl from his sophomore photography class, but the funny thing is, a shipping-driven cat-lover begins to feel an attraction towards a needy, overbearing tool.
1. Chapter 1

Nepeta grabbed a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black tank top, and white knit sweater from her dresser. She changed quickly to make up for the extra time she planned on spending on doing her hair. She ran to her bath room and found her cat, asleep, on the shower mat.

She scooped him up in her arms and spun on her toes. "Oh Pounce can you believe it?! I finally have a date with Karkitty! After 12 long years we're finally getting somewhere! I guess it's true what they say-good things come with time. Who's _they _anyways?"

She raised the massively overweight cat to her eye level. The half-asleep Pounce De Leon slowly blinked, and then yawned.

Nepeta giggled. "You're right. Who _cares_?!" She gently sat the cat back down on the floor and he walked out of the bathroom, irritated that his nap time had been interrupted.

She brushed her teeth, applied a small amount of makeup, and put on deodorant. She grabbed a bottle of perfume and spun in circles as she sprayed it. She set the bottle down with an added bounce and grabbed her hair brush.

She turned to the mirror.

"Okay hair, I know we made a deal that if I washed you regularly that you could do whatever you wanted-but today I'm going to need you to collaborate!" Nepeta announced, raising her brush high above her haid.

Then she quietly whispered. _-And listen, Ice is back with my brand new invention!_

She giggled to herself, and then faced the mirror, her face straightening quickly.

She then began brushing her hair, and after ten minutes of futile brushing attempts, she ran into the front dining-room kitchen area in her apartment. She grabbed the unopened hair-straightener from under her kitchen sink.

_Thank you Kanaya! _ She whispered to her ceiling.

She checked the time, and realizing she only had five minutes to get ready, she bit as hard as she could into the plastic, yanked her head back, and sent the straightener flying across the room. It thankfully didn't knock over anything, but she was worried she might've broken it.

She ran over to the straightener and plugged it into the nearest outlet. She was quietly whispering _please please please _the entire time.

To her relief, it still worked. She decided she didn't have enough time to straighten her hair in the bath room so she opened the front camera on her phone and used that as a mirror.

Just as she was finishing up, there was a knock at her door.

"Eep! Hold on a few seconds! I'm just finishing up getting ready!" Nepeta said.

"Okay!" she heard Feferi's voice call from the other side of the door.

Nepeta finished the last of lock of curly hair and looked over the final product in the camera.

"Oh my...I sure do look different," she mumbled. She then stuck out her lip. "I look _really_ bad."

She exited out of the camera and tossed her phone on the kitchen counter.

Nepeta ran to her door and swung it open.

Feferi stood in the doorway, bouncing on her toes. She was wearing her black bathing suit and a hot pink strapless sundress.

She and Nepeta jumped into a hug and squealed.

"Aren't you excited?!" Feferi asked.

"Yes! But you have to help me, I look like a total disaster!" Nepeta exclaimed, grabbing a fistful of hair.

"You look fine!" Feferi said.

"You're only saying that because you have perfect straight blonde hair. My hair is short. And light brown. And curly. _Not straight._" Nepeta said, folding her arms.

Feferi folded her arms in return. "Nepeta. You're _beautiful. _And your hair is fine. If you're so worried about it, try a hat."

Nepeta's face lit up and she tackle-hugged Feferi. "A hat! Duh! Thanks Feferi, you're a true friend!"

"Of course I am! Now get that hat and let's get going! Eridan said he's already there!"

"Okay!"

Nepeta ran into her room and dug out a hat she had lying in the back of the closet. She grabbed her purse from her bedside and ran back into the front room. She put on her favorite pair of shoes, blue vans. When she normally wore this outfit she would wear her combat boots, but considering that they made her an inch taller than Karkat, _(and yes, she did measure)_ she decided she'd humor him and let him be taller.

When she finished putting her shoes on she jumped up onto her feet.

"Ready?" Feferi asked.

"Are you kidding? I've been ready fur this day since the furst grade!" Nepeta said, her excitement slipping in a few cat puns.

"Then let's go! This is going to be so much fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeta and Feferi had about a fifteen minute drive to the restaurant they were eating at with Eridan and Karkat. They had no trouble passing the time in the car, though. The two girls gossiped about their friends and not-so-friends, sung as loud as their lungs allowed to the music on the pop hits station, and chatted about how fun this day was going to be.

They pulled into the parking lot for the restaurant they were eating at. It was nothing fancy, just an inexpensive local family diner. Eridan and Karkat were both standing at the door leading into the restaurant, and both shared equally un-amused looks.

Feferi parked her car and the two girls bounded up to the boys, both grinning ear-to-ear.

Feferi pulled Eridan into a big hug and he lightly padded her back, somewhat surprised.

Nepeta jumped to tackle-hug Karkat, but before she could get her arms around him he pushed her away.

"Nepeta! You know you agreed to not be doing that anymore!" Karkat shouted angrily.

Nepeta's eyes widened and she lowered her head, looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry Karkitty, I guess I was just a little excited."

Feferi punched Karkat as hard as she could in his shoulder and he yelped.

"Jes-!"

Feferi put both of her pointer fingers up to their lips, and mouthed the word _"apologize."_

Karkat's eyes widened and he glanced at Nepeta. He sighed and swatted Feferi's hand out of his face.

"Hey. Nepeta."

Nepeta looked up at Karkat, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Nepeta I'm sorry...for yelling at you. Just, we agreed, alright! Forgive me?" he asked.

She broke into a huge grin. "Mhm!" She nodded her head so fast it looked as if it might fall right off her shoulders.

"Good, now with that aside, can we fucking eat now?" Karkat asked no one in particular.

"Yes. I'm starvin'." Eridan replied, opening the door an entering the building.

The four young adults entered the establishment and were shown their seats. Before Nepeta sat down, though, she turned around and headed for the bathroom. The bathroom was empty, and she turned towards a mirror.

A tear was falling down her cheek and she scowled. She grabbed a paper towel and dabbed her eyes. She took in a few deep breaths until her eyes were clean, and then she wiped off her cheeks.

"What a great way to start off the date, Leijon. Show him how attractive you are by crying like the little baby you are. Real cute," Nepeta muttered, reaching for another paper towel to blow out her nose.

She heard the _clack_ of heels entering the restroom. She quickly blew her nose over the trashcan and glanced back up at the mirror.

She wasn't sure what she saw in the mirror first, the fact that there were urinals on the other side of the bathroom, or Eridan's horrified face.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" He said, his face paling.

"Eep! Wrong bathroom!" Nepeta squealed. She pushed past him and ran out, her cheeks burning a bright red. She didn't want to go into the women's restroom now, so she tried not to make eye contact with the two groups seated closest to the bathrooms as she walked back to her table.

Feferi was happily babbling away to Karkat and he scooted toward the window to make room for her on the booth. Nepeta smiled bashfully and sat down next to him.

The waitress dropped a menu in front of Nepeta and took her drink order. Feferi and Eridan both ordered water, Karkat a Pepsi, and Nepeta got a sweetened ice tea.

Nepeta was desperate to start a conversation with them before Eridan came back and said anything to her. Unfortunately, Feferi wouldn't stop talking about her swim scholarship, and neither Nepeta nor Karkat were in college, so Nepeta had nothing to work with. The waitress sat down her tea and she thanked her.

She grabbed a few sugar packets and Karkat eyed her.

"Isn't that tea already sweetened? And now you're adding _multiple _sugar packets?" He questioned, interrupting Feferi mid-sentence.

"You know Karkat, it's impolite to interrupt someone's sentence. And _besides,_ a little sugar nefur hurt anyone!" Nepeta said with a smile.

"Your use of cat puns is aggravating and annoying. You should really consider stopping," Karkat growled.

Nepeta folded her arms, but then smiled deviously.

"Does my impurractical opurration infuriate mew? Does AC annoy Karkitty? AC listens closely and can hear the rapid increase of heart beat coming from Vantas's direction. She can smell the purrspurration coming from her purrey as he becomes more increasingly annoyed with her crazy cat-lady antics, it is only a matter of time before he gets really, _really_ angry." Nepeta said with a brazen smile.

Karkat snarled. "Can you just shut up? Do you ever fucking stop?"

Feferi and Nepeta both howled with laughter and Karkat folded his arms and looked out the window.

"You two are insufferable," Karkat muttered.

Eridan then sat down next to Feferi.

"I obviously missed something," he stated.

Nepeta immediately ceased laughing and propped up the menu in front of her face. She already knew what she wanted, she had eaten here before with her mom, but she didn't want Eridan to make eye contact with her and bring up the whole bathroom-situation.

"Yes! Oh my goodness it was so funny! Nepeta, tell-tell him what you did!" Feferi said in between laughs.

Nepeta slowly lowered her menu. Eridan stared at her with an expectant smile and a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, it's...it's fine," Nepeta said, trying to get out of having to talk to Eridan.

"What? Oh, geeze Nepeta!" Feferi said, still laughing.

"Whatever, I don't have to hear it anyways." Eridan said, opening the menu.

Nepeta stiffened up. _He just pulled me out of that. Thank you Eridan!_

At this point Nepeta knew he wasn't going to bring up the bathroom incident. She set her menu down at the side of the table and opened up her straw. She blew the wrapper across the table at Feferi, who returned the favor by doing the same exact thing.

"You two are really immature." Karkat grumbled.

Feferi giggled while Nepeta tore up a piece of straw wrapper and rolled it into a small ball. She put it in the straw and blew it at Karkat, hitting him in the cheek.

"Augh was that a spitball?! That's fucking sick!" Karkat said, rubbing his cheek furiously.

"It wasn't a spitball, just a ball silly! Calm down and have some fun for once!" Nepeta said, giggling.

"I have fun!" Karkat retorted.

At that the entire table laughed, and Karkat's face got red.

"What do you do for fun, then?" Feferi asked.

Karkat didn't answer, but instead watched as their waitress approached their table. She took their orders, and everyone ordered a meat-centered dish, except for Eridan. "I'm going vegetarian," he stated.

"Why?" Nepeta asked.

"Because he's a hipster, all hipsters are vegetarian." Karkat stated matter-of-factly.

"Then what do emos eat?" Eridan asked spitefully.

"I'm not emo! Karkat retorted.

"Oh really? Then why are you always whining and wearing black all the time?" Eridan asked cynically.

"Because I fucking can. And just because someone _whines_ doesn't make them emo," Karkat stated, sipping from his drink without looking up.

"It's okay to wear black clothes all the time Karkat, it just makes you look goth-y," Nepeta offered.

Karkat turned to her. "I'm not emo! Drop it! Besides, you always look like you raided the little girls section at Wal-Mart! What are you wearing now? Something your grandma knitted you?!"

"Stop it Karkat! She's dressed the most normally out of anyone here!" Eridan snapped, his upper lip curling into a snarl.

He was right, their table was like a randomly generated set, an albino wearing all-black, a girl who looked like she was about to go swimming, a hipster, and a girl who wore what was actually in trend.

"Well, yeah. But have you seen what she usually wears? Cat tails. Really, Nepeta, is it halloween?"

"Who the fuck even cares! Let people wear what they want Kar."

Nepeta felt as if she had the wind knocked out of her. _Eridan just stood up for me. This is the second time today he's helped me out._

"Alright guys that's enough...you're drawing attention to our table. Besides, I don't want to start off our fun day with an argument," Feferi said.

Nepeta barely heard Feferi. She looked up at Eridan and he glanced back at her. She smiled and mouthed _"thank you!"_

He nodded without further acknowledgement.

The four of them sat in silence for a minute or so until Feferi broke it.

"So, Karkat, planning on going to college?" She asked.

"Oh God, you sound like my dad."

She giggled. "No, not like that! Just, like, do you wanna go to college, and if you did what would you want to study?"

Karkat sighed and leaned back. "I'm not sure...if I were to study anything...it might be, maybe-computer programming?"

"Sollux said you suck at programming," Eridan said.

"Hey, butt out would you?" Karkat snarled.

Eridan rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water.

"Oh that would be cool! Why do you wanna go into that field?" Feferi had her elbows resting on the table and her head in her hands. She had her head tilted to the side and her eyes were wide, full of curiosity.

The two of them continued on their conversation until the food arrived. Nepeta sighed and rested her head on the table. So far, her "date" with Karkat was more like Feferi's chance to hook up with him. She wasn't mad, though. Feferi was just trying to ease the silence. Besides, Karkat had never specified that it was a date, as a matter of fact, it was Feferi who arranged the entire thing and asked her, not Karkat.

When the food got there, Nepeta was relieved the two of them would have their mouths occupied to something other than the zealous over each other.

_No, stop thinking like that! _She thought to herself. However, when she looked across the table at Eridan, he seemed to be thinking the same thing judging by his expression when the dishes were set in front of them.

Feferi tried to make some small talk with everyone when the food was distributed.

"How's the food?" She asked.

Eridan and Nepeta didn't elaborate much, but of course Karkat felt the need to go into detail of how they could have made it better. Then that, of course, struck up conversation between the two.

As soon as Eridan and Nepeta noticed they were going into their unbreakable conversation again, Eridan took in a deep breath and hunched over his food. Nepeta placed her elbow on the table, made a fist with her hand, and rammed her forehead into her hand a few times.

Nepeta looked up at Eridan half way through her meal to see if he was feeling the same annoyance she was. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw him giving Karkat a particularly annoyed/angry glare.

Nepeta giggled, and Eridan, realizing he'd been caught, laughed right along with her. The two were at such a point of boredom that they laughed even longer than necessary, and Karkat and Feferi finally being the ones left out mad them laugh even harder.

Karkat and Feferi exchanged confused glances. Feferi smiled, and then laughed a little too. The sound of her laughing quickly calmed down Eridan and Nepeta.

"What's so funny?" Feferi asked, smiling.

Eridan shook his head and wiped a tear from his eye. Nepeta lowered her head so she couldn't make eye contact with Feferi.

"Nep, why-what's so funny?" Feferi asked, feeling more excluded than curious as to why they were laughing.

The question made Nepeta snort and Eridan chortled. They both tried holding back the laughter that was bound to come.

Nepeta raised her head to get a breath, but in the process, made eye contact with Eridan, and the two lost it again.

"Just ignore them," Karkat grumbled, and Feferi paused a moment before picking up a fry and eating the rest of her meal. They were done eating a few minutes later, and although they were done laughing, Nepeta and Eridan still had large grins plastered on their faces.

"How would you like to split the check?" the waitress asked.

The four glanced around the table with quizzical looks.

"I'll give you another moment to decide," the waitress said, taking her leave.

"Do we just want to...split it in four?" Feferi asked.

Nepeta reached into her purse and found it empty.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot I switched out my purses!" Nepeta said, her cheeks burning red. "I...I don't have any money..."

"Nep, relax, I got you. It's okay," Eridan said.

"Well if you're paying for Nepeta I'm paying for Feferi!" Karkat said, flustered. Feferi smiled weakly and toyed with a lock of her hair.

Eridan rolled his eyes.

"Eridan, I...I'll pay you back first chance I get, okay? I'm so, so sorry you really didn't have to..." Nepeta said, feeling her cheeks grow hotter by the moment.

"Damn Nepeta, relax. It's really no big deal. Money's not an issue, okay?" Eridan said.

Nepeta nodded, still feeling guilty.

The waitress made her way back to the table. "Is there a decision?"

"We'll split it in half, two checks," Eridan said.

"Alright, I'll get that for you guys."

After everything was paid for and they were ready to move on, Feferi and Karkat both had to use the restrooms and left Eridan and Nepeta alone. They went outside to wait for them, and Nepeta had a creeping suspicion he might try to bring up what happened in the bathroom.

"Hey nep..." he began.

_Here it goes. _She thought.

"You did something with your hair, I like it. And beanies look nice on you." He smiled at her, in a way he never had before.


	3. Chapter 3

The next stop was the mall. Feferi had planned three stops today because, _I haven't seen you guys in ages and not making the most of today is a crime in itself! _The last stop was the beach, since Feferi was very keen on swimming and they lived in the Eastern part of Georgia.

"I'm so excited for the mall!" Feferi chirped.

"Me too," Nepeta said with about half the enthusiasm as Feferi.

Feferi eyed her. "Nepeta, can you keep a secret?"

Nepeta looked at Feferi, breaking into a smile. "Of course!"

They were at a stoplight, so Feferi turned down the radio and tapped the steering wheel with her fingers like she was in deep thought.

"Remember how in sophomore year of high school Eridan had a crush on you?" Feferi asked.

Nepeta paused. "Of course I remember." She chewed on her lip in thought. "He was always taking pictures of me in photography, even when we were supposed to be studying landscape or object photography."

Feferi tipped her head back in laughter. "That's Eridan for you." The light turned green so she began driving again.

"Anyways, I've known Eridan for...a good portion of my life. Okay, I've known him all my life. I'm pretty sure I've spent more time with him than my mom. I can read his emotions, his thoughts, anyways, yeah, I know him pretty well, we're pretty close. I think...he might like you, again, still, I don't know," Feferi said, beaming.

Nepeta didn't know how she felt about this. "How...what? Are you sure?"

"Well, it was clear he started having feelings for you again when he stood up for you against Karkat, he only ever does that for me," Feferi said.

Nepeta growled. "Why don't you two just date already? Seriously, you just nearly admitted he has feelings for you! You two are purrfect for each other Feferi!"

Feferi giggled. "Oh, I never denied the fact that he has feelings for me. I _know_ he does! I just don't like him back...but anyways quit changing the subject, you're changing the subject! What I'm saying is he likes _you_. And you can't do much better than a smart rich guy. Plus, he is a real sweetheart when you get to know him..."

"...and he's not too bad-looking," Nepeta added.

Feferi squealed. "Ohmigosh! You _totally _like him don't you?!"

Nepeta scowled and hung her head. "No, Feferi. _I do not like him,_ okay? Can we please stop talking about this, you're gonna make it awkward between us-more awkward than it already will be!"

"Alright, I'm done, but just saying..._you two would be cute!"_

"Bitch please. I don't need no man to be cute."

Feferi giggled and they pulled into the parking lot. She checked her rearview mirror and smiled deviously.

"Nep! Look who's behind us!"

Nepeta leaned her head out the window and spotted Eridan's white Kia Optima right behind them. She also saw Karkat giving her a confused look from the passenger's seat.

"Get back in here!" Feferi yanked on Nepeta's sweater and pulled her back into her seat. "Watch this!" She stomped on the brakes and they lurched forward.

Behind them they heard a car honk and screeching tires.

Nepeta leaned back out the window to find both Karkat and Eridan throwing a fit and shouting at the top of their lungs. They were also throwing hand gestures at them, but Nepeta only laughed and sat back down in her seat.

"They're calling you number one," Nepeta said, giggling.

Feferi flipped her hair dramatically. "At least those idiots know one thing!"

They found a parking space and bounded up to the front entrance, where two angry guys immediately stormed up to them, shouting and swearing without pausing to take a breath. Nepeta and Feferi only giggled and clung onto each other, trying not to fall over from laughing.

When they both finally seemed to calm down a little, Feferi asked "So, can we go shopping now or what?"

"Whatever," Karkat said.

Feferi and Nepeta linked arms and skipped into the mall. Behind them, Eridan mumbled something about stupid girls but they were too busy not caring to notice.

They first went into a Wet Seal, where Feferi found a new bathing suit she just _had to have _and matching sandals because _hey, why not?! _Karkat found a tank top he thought was _nice,_ but it shows off too much of his white skin.

"It's got a lot of color! I've never seen you wear neon colors like this!" Feferi urged.

"It's nice. But it shows off my arms too much."

"Come on, Just try it out, see how it goes."

"No, Feferi, I'm not going to buy it!"

"Fine then, I will!"

"Feferi wait-!"

They next went to a Macy's, but everything there wasn't really their taste. But right as they were exiting the store, Feferi spotted a pair of shorts that _totally match this top I have that I've been looking for an excuse to wear!_

They were looking for their next store to dive into, when Feferi's face suddenly lit up. "Hey! Who all brought a swim suit?"

Everyone but Karkat raised their hands.

"Karkat! Ohmigosh! You absolutely must have something to swim in! Come on, I know a great store for swimwear _and _I have a coupon! Score!" Feferi said, grabbing his wrist.

"Feferi, no I don't want to-"

But there was no arguing with Feferi. She had his wrist in an iron grip and was nearly running, pulling him in tow.

"Should we follow them?" Nepeta asked Eridan.

"No. They seem to be doing just fine without us." Eridan said.

"Yeah," Nepeta agreed, her heart sinking.

"Who cares though. Who needs them," Eridan said.

"Well actually, I was hoping to get closer to Karkat today, but yeah...maybe, maybe I don't need him," Nepeta said. She walked over to a nearby bench and plopped down on the end. Eridan sat next to her, a little closer than the average friend would.

"Tell me about it. I've been trying to get Fef to date me since we've been old enough to have romantic feelings."

"Don't worry, you guys will probably marry. Keep a rich family bond."

"I don't want that though. I want to marry someone who's in love with me. Not just because our parents are business partners and we're close. That's not marriage. That's an agreement."

Nepeta looked over at Eridan. He looked genuinely sad, his face tired and his figure hunched.

"You know Eridan, I used to think of you as a rich prick who thought he was better than everyone else-"

"Wow, thanks."

"-but now, I don't know. In the light that both of the people we're in love with aren't interested in us at all...you seem...kinda nice, a real sweetheart," Nepeta said, her cheeks burning. She couldn't believe those words had just come out of her mouth. She meant them, but she couldn't believe she'd just _said_ them.

Eridan's head snapped over to her and his brow furrowed. "I...uhm, thanks."

He mentally punched himself in the gut for saying that. _"Uhm thanks, I haven't really liked you for like four years or anything. Oh wait, actually, I have."_

"Wow this is awkward," Nepeta said, looking at the floor and scratching the back of her neck.

"Yeah. Let's go shopping and try to forget that happened," Eridan said, standing up.

"I don't have any money," Nepeta protested.

"That's okay. If you really want something, I'll get it for you. Consider it a 'no one loves us' gift." He offered his hand to her and she took it.

They first went into a Journey's, where neither of them found anything, but they did try on some Osiris's just for the hell of it.

"Too junior high." Eridan remarked, looking at his reflection.

Next they went to an American Eagle, where Eridan bought a sweater that looked exactly like the one he was wearing.

"You already own that, except without the little bird on it," Nepeta commented.

"This is obviously different than what I'm wearing, the color's darker and the fit is different," Eridan said matter-of-factly.

"_Obviously._"

They went into a Forever 21, a Hot Topic, and a few other stores they found nothing of interest in until they were at the end of the mall, at a JCPenny's.

"Alright, you haven't even made a comment at anything this entire time. You're going to get something here, you don't have an option," Eridan said.

"Really, I'm fine. I just haven't found anything I liked," Nepeta protested.

"Ugh. Come on, I'll feel like a total asshole if you didn't get anything but I did. Just find _something,_ even if it's like fuckin', socks, or something. I don't care, anything," Eridan said, annoyed.

"Alright, alright. I'll find something," Nepeta said, breaking into a grin.

They walked around the majority of the store in an awkward silence, not finding anything. Nepeta really was _trying _to find something she liked, she truly was, but nothing was sparking her interest. The only section she had yet to go into besides the lingerie section-and there's no way in hell that was happening-was the dress section. So she took in a deep breath a tried to get this over with.

"I didn't know you wore dresses," Eridan remarked when she began looking at tags on the dresses.

"I don't really...but this is the last section we have and I can't have you feeling like an asshole, now can I?" Nepeta said.

She was too busy looking at the tags to notice the smile stretch across his face.

Nepeta wasn't even sure what her dress size was. Her mother had always taught her to not let anything go to waste, so she was planning on wearing whatever damn dress he bought for her today. She decided to just grab one that looked right and try it on, to see how it fit.

"Is that what you're getting?"

"No...I'm just going to try it on, to see how it fits."

"Nepeta Leijon in a dress...can't say I've seen that before," Eridan said, smiling deviously.

Nepeta giggled and playfully punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

She got a dressing room from one of the assistants in the back and went to quickly change.

"So, are you two dating?" The assistant asked Eridan, who was politely waiting outside the dressing room area.

"What? Us? No."

"Ohh okay, it's one of those 'no, not yet' sort of things, right?" she asked.

"No! Mind your own business!" Eridan protested, his cheeks turning red.

She smiled to herself and walked away.

_Bloody lower classmen. If anyone here knew what was good for 'em, they'd leave Ampora's most-promising alone. _Eridan thought, toying with a ring on his finger.

Nepeta came out of the dressing room. "Hey."

Eridan snapped to attention and frowned. "You're not wearing the dress."

Nepeta smiled. "Because I didn't like that one. If you want to see me in a dress, you'll have to wait until I find one I like."

The next five minutes Eridan pointed to every dress he saw and asked her, "Do you like this one?" In which the answer was almost always a 'no', or the rare 'kind of.'

"Your enthusiasm spent towards seeing me in a dress is kind of creepy," Nepeta noted.

Eridan nervously laughed.

Nepeta was getting ready to give up her quest when she found an olive green party dress that had a puffy skirt and had sparkles all over it. It was made of some sort of silk-like material and had a shine to it.

"Wow...this looks, really pretty," Nepeta said, holding the bottom corner of the skirt and holding it out for both of them to look at.

"Do you want it?" Eridan asked.

"Lemme try it on first..." Nepeta looked through the rack until she found her size and then headed back towards the dressing rooms. Eridan waited in a different spot this time, hoping to avoid that dreadful assistant. He made eye contact with her when she went out to return something, but she didn't say anything.

After a few short minutes, Nepeta walked out of the dressing room and folded her arms. "I don't know if I like it-there was nothing else to look at and I feel bad about-"

"Nepeta," Eridan said, walking up to her. "Don't worry about it-you don't _have _to get anything..._but_ for the record...you look amazing in that dress. And I would pay a lot more than whatever's on that price tag to see you happy in it."

The dress reached to above her knees and was strapless. It hugged her figure snugly, but in a way that made her look nice-not fat or chunky. The dark green complimented her fair skin and green eyes nicely. She had her blue vans on, and the whole outfit looked right on her, like it was something she wore often.

Nepeta's cheeks burned intensely. "I...ohmigosh Eridan you're making me blush...I...thanks. I think I'll get this."

Eridan smiled. "Good."

Nepeta returned back to the dressing room and leaned against the door. She smiled and sunk to the floor, placing a hand over her heart to keep it from beating out of her chest. "Oh Mr. Ampurra, you know just the right things to say to a girl," She whispered quietly. She then rushed to get changed, to not keep him waiting for too long.


	4. Chapter 4

After the dress was paid for, and the two stood awkwardly outside the store trying to decide what to do next, Nepeta got a text from Feferi.

CC: _)(ey! Where are you guys?_

_AC: :33 outside of JCPennys-are we going to the beach meow?_

_CC: Y-EP! -E-EP IM -EXCIT-ED!_

_AC: :33 did Karkitty get a swimsuit?_

_CC: Yep! I managed to convince him to get one! 38D_

_CC: Oh hey, I sea you guys!_

Nepeta looked up from her phone to see Feferi waving madly at them. Nepeta nudged Eridan's arm with her elbow to get his attention. "They're here." Nepeta waved back to Feferi with just as much enthusiasm.

When Feferi and Karkat were standing in front of Eridan and Nepeta, Feferi threw her arms up in the air a said in a sing-song voice-"Beach time!"

Nepeta jumped in the air and shouted "Yay!" And Feferi copied her.

"Are you two still celebrating or can we leave yet?" Eridan asked, annoyed.

"I'm with Ampora. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave." Karkat grumbled.

Feferi took Karkat's hands in hers and Nepeta and Eridan winced.

"Karkat silly, we're going to stay there for the rest of the day!" Feferi chirped, and then giggled.

Karkat pulled his hands out of hers. "Augh don't touch me!" his face was burning red.

Feferi giggled. "Okay, okay. Let's go!"

They walked most of the way through the mall without saying much to each other. Finally, Feferi broke the silence.

"Hey Nepeta! I thought you said you didn't have any money, why do you have a shopping bag?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, um, Eridan bought me something."

"Oh really? What did he get you?" Feferi asked.

Nepeta began blushing. "Just a dress, no biggie. Besides, I'm going to pay him back."

"No you're not." Eridan intervened. He kept looking straight ahead-didn't make eye contact with her as he spoke.

Nepeta placed a hand on her hip. "No, I can't ask you to pay for both dinner and a dress. That's too much."

"I won't take your money, Nep. I don't need it, I don't want it," Eridan stated.

Nepeta sighed, and Feferi nudged her. She winked at her and then shook her shoulders.

Nepeta giggled. "_What _was _that?_"

_"That _was my "gettin' it" dance!" Feferi said, shaking her shoulders.

Nepeta laughed out loud and shook her shoulders with Feferi. The two girls busted up laughing while Eridan and Karkat pretended not to be associated with the dancing losers behind them.

By the time they got to their car, Nepeta and Feferi both had sore cheeks from laughing and smiling. They plopped down into their seats and took a moment to gather themselves. Feferi rolled her head over to look at Nepeta.

"You two are so cute I can't even stand it," Feferi said, breaking into all-smiles again.

Nepeta forced herself to sit upright. "Oh please. Let's just go to the beach and get this over with."

Feferi then pulled out of the parking lot and began driving to the beach. It was a 45 minute drive and they had to stop to get gas on the way, but was otherwise uneventful and only consisted of them looking at their smart phones-and that included Feferi.

Nepeta figured they were going to a public beach or something, but as it turned out, Feferi's mom owned quite a few acres of shoreline so they had the beach to themselves.

Feferi parked in a small strip of cement by the entrance to the beach. She and Nepeta got out of the car and began unloading the things Feferi had in the trunk. She pulled out a rather large beach bag, a towel that she proceeded to throw into the bag, and a cooler. Feferi slung the bag over her shoulder and Nepeta opened the cooler.

"What did you pack in-" she stared at the contents of the cooler in shock. "You brought _beer? _None of us here are of age!"

Feferi laughed while Nepeta slammed the cooler shut and shoved it into Feferi's arms. Eridan's car pulled up and parked next to Feferi's, and Eridan got out of the car while Karkat began looking for his swim trunks he seemed to have misplaced during the car ride.

"Calm down. We're on private property, no one's here to catch us or stop us, so why not?"

Feferi noticed her uneasiness and she elbowed her. "Hey lighten up, Eridan and I used to throw parties out here as teenagers all the time. You won't get caught, I promise. We know what we're doing, _relax,_ and have some fun!"

Nepeta bit her lip. "I don't know... I've never done anything illegal..."

Feferi grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Well then, it's about time you started."

"What are you two talking about?" Eridan asked, jumping into their conversation.

"Nepeta is unhappy because I brought some beer."

"Wait, _what?_ You guys brought alcohol?" Karkat asked as he stepped out of the car, revolted.

"Well my mom doesn't care, so why not?" Feferi said. "Anyways, let's go!"

And just like that, they were off. They hadn't been walking in the sand for very long when Feferi stopped walking. "This a good spot to set up?" She asked no one in particular.

The other three shrugged and mumbled a chorus of "yeah this is fine's."

They all set down their beach towels and stripped of their day clothes. Karkat set off to find someplace to change considering he hadn't originally worn his swim suit to their little day-out.

Nepeta was thankful that Feferi was wearing a one piece too, because that's all Nepeta owned, and she didn't want to feel like she was wearing something out of trend just because it's a one piece. She didn't bother putting on sunscreen, since they were only a few remaining hours of daylight and she was rather pale. She hated water, and couldn't swim to save her life, so she was planning on sun bathing the entire time anyways.

She laid back and closed her eyes, beginning to relax. Before she got very far, however, She heard a loud thud beside her and snapped to attention. Karkat had just slammed his bag on to the ground, he had changed now.

Nepeta tried not to stare...but he stuck out like a sore thumb with his snow white skin.

"I highly doubt this is a good idea...exposing so much skin to the sun." Karkat stated, folding his arms.

"Well, you've already changed so might as well make the best of it," Feferi said, tossing him a bottle of sun screen from her bag.

Nepeta lied back down and put on her sunglasses. She closed her eyes again.

"Alright, who wants to go in the water with me?" Feferi asked.

Nearby, someone opened a can of beer, but no one answered her question.

"Eridan?" Feferi asked.

"No thanks, I'm trying to get a tan," Eridan said to Nepeta's right.

"You're such a queer," Karkat said, to Nepeta's left.

"Shut up Kar," Eridan said, annoyed.

"What about you Nepeta?" Feferi asked.

"I'm _trying _to relax," Nepeta hissed.

"Karkat?" Feferi asked.

"Fine."

Nepeta didn't feel that same sense of sadness she'd felt the rest of the day whenever they hung out. At this point, she just accepted it. And judging by the fact that there were no sounds of sorrow in Eridan's direction, he felt the same way.

About half an hour passed with nothing interesting happening. Nepeta nearly fell asleep to the sounds of the seagulls, waves crashing on the shore lines, and Feferi and Karkat messing around in the water.

Feferi and Karkat stomped back over to where they sat.

"Hey!" Feferi said.

Eridan and Nepeta both opened their eyes.

"Let's play beach volleyball!"

Nepeta was tired, and really just wanted to sleep. She pulled her groggy self into an upright position and groaned. "But I'm tiiiired."

Feferi held out her hand eagerly, and Nepeta reluctantly took it. Feferi pulled as hard and fast as she could and nearly sent Nepeta back to the ground.

"Come on Eridan!" Feferi urged, punching his arm.

Knowing how much that hurt, Karkat felt a small ounce of sympathy for Eridan.

"Get outta here!" Eridan shouted, swatting her away. He slowly pulled himself up onto his feet.

Feferi grabbed her bag and Eridan grabbed the cooler. Feferi bounded to the nets that were still up from a previous party with the rest of them unenthusiastically in tow.

"Girls against guys!" Feferi chimed out, and she and Nepeta high-fived. She pulled her volleyball out of her bag and tossed it in the air. Nepeta caught it and called out "I'm serving first!" She was excited now, and any tired feelings were replaced with enthusiasm.

Feferi pulled out her iPod and iHome from her bag and set them on top of it. She then began playing EDM music and jumped up onto her feet. She took swig of her beer, emptying the can. She crunched the can in her fist and tossed it behind her. She then half ran, half pranced, to her spot on the sand-court.

"Zero-" Nepeta began, raising the ball.

"Wait! We're having a team meeting!" Karkat called out.

"Kar it's only me an-" Eridan protested.

"Team meeting! _Now!" _He then ran over to Eridan and began quietly whispering.

"Should we have a team meeting? To come up with a plan or something?" Nepeta asked.

"A plan? We don't need a plan. Well, I suppose we should come up with something," Feferi said, pretending to think. "Okay. Our plan is to KICK ASS!" She and Nepeta then high-fived.

A few moments later, Karkat nodded to Eridan and they broke their huddle.

"Are you boys ready to be beat yet?" Nepeta asked, tossing the ball in the air.

"No, we're ready to win!" Karkat said with a smirk.

Nepeta blushed slightly and caught the ball. "Zero to zero!" She served it and Eridan bumped it to Karkat, who hit it back over the net, only to be spiked by Feferi.

"Boo yah!" Feferi called out, fist pumping the air.

Karkat muttered something under his breath and folded his arms.

"What's that? Couldn't hear you over the sound of victory!" Feferi said, tossing the ball to Nepeta, and then high-fiving her for her legendary ownage.

"You've only got one point," Eridan said, annoyed.

"Can we just get back to the game already?" Karkat asked.

"One-zero!" Nepeta called out, serving the ball again.

Karkat hit it back over the net, and Nepeta returned the favor. Eridan dived and bumped the ball to Karkat, who set it back to Eridan. He tripped over his own feet as he ran for the ball, and fell with a thud into the sand. The ball landed on the back of his head and bounced back to Karkat, who caught it.

"Eridan! What the hell!" Karkat said, and threw it over the net.

Feferi and Nepeta clung onto each other, laughing to the point they were taking deep breaths and holding onto their sore cheeks. Eridan pulled himself out of the sand, his face burning red. "That's not funny! I could've broken my glasses! These are designer frames-they're rare to come by and very expensive!"

"Lighten up Ampurra," Nepeta said, giving him a wink. She and Feferi were finally able to regain their composure and Nepeta retrieved the ball.

"Two-zero!" Nepeta called. She served the ball and Eridan hit it back over the net. Feferi set it to Nepeta, who bumped it back to her, and then she spiked it.

The game took up about an hour of their night, and the final score ended up being 21-8, with the girls coming out as the winners. Alcohol was consumed, but nothing that would make any of them the slightest bit tipsy.

"I'm going to lie down for a few minutes, and then we're _all_ going for a swim." Feferi shouted. She turned off the music and brought all of her things back to where their towels lie and proceeded to relax. Karkat did the same, although he started playing some sort of game on his phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING. FOLLOWING MATERIAL IS POSSIBLY TRIGGERING.**

Seriously though, not to spoil the chapter or anything, but if you've had a traumatizing experience with drowning or the ocean, skip to the middle-end section of the chapter.

All of that said, I hope you guys like this chapter! Eridan and Nepeta start to finally get a little closer. :33

* * *

"Nepeta, have you had a single beer this entire night?" Eridan asked as they walked back to their towels and things.

"No...I don't want any," Nepeta said.

"You should really try it. You don't have to get drunk, but you should just try _one _drink," Eridan urged.

"I don't know..." Nepeta said, messing with her hands nervously.

"Alright fine...how about you either drink...or you go into the water with me," Eridan said with a smirk.

Nepeta crinkled her face in annoyance. "I don't have to do either of those things."

"You might not have a choice," Eridan said, his smirk remaining prominent.

Nepeta eyed him. "Don't even try anything Ampora."

"So what's it going to be?" Eridan asked as they sat down.

"Why do you even care? Why are you trying so hard to get me to drink?" Nepeta huffed.

"I just want you to have a good time," Eridan said defensively.

"Well fine. I'm going to have a grand ole time lying down and relaxing," Nepeta said, sprawling out on the towel.

"Looks like the water it is," Eridan said. He scooped her up in his arms before she could react, and in that moment Nepeta realized just how screwed she was.

He sprinted towards the ocean as Nepeta threw curse words all over the place. She tried to push herself away from him, but to no avail. She didn't want to hurt him, so she suppressed her urges to punch him in the face.

"Feferi! Tell him to stop!" Nepeta shouted.

"Looks like ocean time has been moved up a little! Come on Karkat!" Feferi said playfully, chasing after them.

Nepeta scowled and continued her futile struggles until she felt the water splash onto her back and feet. She squealed and clung as tightly as she could onto Eridan.

"You're fine! You're in shallow water!" Eridan said, smiling at her adorable-ness.

Nepeta ignored his comments.

Eridan was no longer sprinting, but he didn't stop walking and continued to go farther into the water. Only when the water was at his waist and slapping Nepeta's lower back and rump did he stop wading deeper.

"I've stopped now," He said.

Nepeta let go of him as if on command, but had her hand resting on his back. She looked at the water distastefully and watched for a few moments as it slapped against his waist.

"Nep, how well can you swim?" He asked her playfully.

She didn't quite have time to process what he was saying before she was launched out of his arms and into the blue waters.

She thrashed wildly, barely capable of keeping her head above water. Unfortunately as she was flying through the air she screamed, and being so unprepared led to water filling up her lungs. Her feet searched for solid ground but found none. She heard Feferi screaming something in the distance and Eridan shouting something back. She coughed up water and tried to hold her breath at the same time. Between the mix of water and blinding sunlight, her vision was anything but helpful. Her efforts plummeted by the moment and she quickly found herself engulfed in water. Fear gripped her heart as she closed her eyes tightly and focused on holding her breath. Before she was able to sink far however, she was abruptly pulled to the surface.

She opened her eyes and coughed up water. She gasped for air and clung onto her rescuers arms as her body shook and trembled. She looked up, expecting to see Eridan and slap him-but instead saw Karkat and rethought her actions.

"Shit did you never learn how to swim?!" Karkat said, more out of shock than anger. "I thought you were going to die! Come on, you need to relax a little."

He held out his hand and Nepeta looked at it, unsure.

"Nepeta for Christ's sake you nearly died you can hold my fucking hand." Karkat said, rolling his eyes.

Nepeta grabbed his hand and he slowly led her back to their little set up as Eridan ran towards them with a towel.

"Nep, I am so, so sorry." He draped the towel over her shoulders and she pulled it around herself tightly with her free hand. "I didn't realize there was a drop off I thought the water was still going to be shallow...I'm so sorry. How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Nepeta shook her head and tried to find the words she wanted to say. "Just, just leave me alone-I...I need some space."

Eridan backed off and nodded his head slightly. "Yeah...okay."

Karkat and Nepeta sat down and Karkat didn't let go of her hand the entire time. He patted her back softly as they sat to attempt comforting her. When they had been sitting for a little while, Feferi approached her. She sat down in front of her and smiled shyly.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Feferi asked.

Nepeta nodded. "I'm getting better. I'll be fine real soon, I was just shocked."

"Eridan feels awful. He didn't know you couldn't swim. He wants to make it up to you. He says he can drive you home if you're up to it," Feferi said.

"Oh...sure I guess. When?" Nepeta said.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" Feferi asked, surprised.

"No...he was just messing around. He didn't know. Besides, I should know how to swim. It's one of my petty fears. It's okay, I forgive him."

Feferi laughed and beamed. "Wow. He's going to be so relieved. I didn't think he was going to get this far...I was kind of hoping he wouldn't get this far-I mean, it's really funny to see him getting yelled at by girls."

Nepeta cocked her head in confusion. "Wait, does he do flirty things with girls often?"

Feferi nervously chuckled. "Oh, never mind that. He's just really bad in those types of situations."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Feferi bit her lip. "I'm going to tell Eridan you're ready. I think Karkat and I are going to leave soon too." She jumped to her feet and ran off.

Nepeta sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Don't think too hard about it Leijon." She mumbled to herself.

"Do you like him?" She heard Karkat's voice boom. Startled, she wrenched her hand from his.

"Oh wow, I forgot you had been sitting there..." Nepeta said bashfully. Truth is she had honestly forgotten about his presence. In her state of recovery his touch and body warmth had become comforting, but just mere background noise as she replayed the incident in her mind.

"Thanks." Karkat said sarcastically. He rose to his feet and dusted the sand off his body. He was unusually grumpy, his expression not so much sour as it was solemn. She thought his face was showing a little bit of...jealousy, perhaps? She dared not think that again.

"I didn't mean it like that...I was just...I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Let's just get your things together. Put your day clothes back on," He said, not looking at her.

Nepeta bit her lip and eyed him for a moment. She then did as he said without a second question. Feferi had given her a towel to borrow, and she didn't bring anything extra, so all she had to do was change into her day clothes and grab her phone. When she was done, she scanned the beach for Eridan and found him standing at the entrance. With a sigh she walked over to where he was waiting.

"Do you have everything?" He asked her quietly.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go."

He nodded and they walked over to his car. After unlocking it, they both got in and buckled up, not saying anything and trying not to think about how awkward it was already.

"Are you just taking me home? No one else?" Nepeta asked.

"Yeah. So where am I going?" He asked.

"I don't really know how to get back from here-" She pulled up a GPS on her phone, typed in her address and gave it to him. "I set it to go to my apartment."

He began driving, and they probably drove a good thirty minutes in complete silence. Nepeta would have gotten on her phone, but he was using it. She wished there was music to listen to, but he didn't turn on the radio and she didn't want to just turn it on either. She glanced over to him and saw he was looking troubled.

Finally, Nepeta worked up the nerve to break the silence. "Eridan...you're not looking too well. Are you okay?"

Eridan hung his head and clutched the steering wheel tighter. "I'm so sor-"

"Stop." Nepeta interrupted without hesitating. "Just, stop. I forgive you, okay? It was an accident. Really, you didn't know. I know you wouldn't have done it if you did know. You were just trying to get me to have a little fun, to loosen up a bit. And I get it, it's okay. I'm fine now, so just don't feel sorry."

"Okay. I won't. And I won't allow anything like that to happen to you again, okay?" Eridan said.

Nepeta didn't respond.

Eridan lightly chuckled and hung his head backwards. When he came back he shook his head. "You know Nep. Something funny happened today. We became closer because the two people we love the most love us the least."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, It's obvious Karkat and Feferi don't think of us the same way we think of them. I mean, and this might sound crazy, but I would give anything right now to call Feferi my wife. I love her so much, and she doesn't even know. She thinks she does, but if she truly understood, she would be too creeped out to talk to me." He let out a nervous laugh and Nepeta's heart began racing. "But hell, who am I kidding, here's you, who's most likely thinking I'm some love-struck stalker. And hell, who am I kidding-it's true! I adore her in every way possible and she doesn't even fucking know it! She thinks of me as nothing more than a friend! It hurts so damn much to know she never will!" He looked as if he were fighting back tears and his face burned red.

"No, no! I completely understand! I understand!" Nepeta cried. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as she sat up straight in her seat and tested the restraints of her seat belt. "I would be in the arms of Karkat everyday if I could! He occupies all of my thoughts, all the time! I just want to be with him and I get that it hurts...I know how you feel completely. You couldn't have said it in a more perfect way exactly the way I feel about him. I love him...I know I do. And I also know he doesn't love me back...every simple act of kindness he gives me sends my brain into overdrive. Every little glance-little motion to me sparks a fire in my heart, makes me think he might be feeling the same way towards me!"

Eridan was now crying. "After...what happened-when you two were sitting together, I can't explain how that felt, Nepeta." She flinched at the sound of her full name. "I...I guess I'm just really grateful to have someone who understands. You and I, we need to stick together."

Nepeta paused. "Try to."

"What?"

She shook her head. "I mean...try to explain-how it felt. I'm not going to play dumb anymore. Both of us know today sparked something...both of us know we're growing feelings for each other...so, just, try to explain how it felt when Karkat and I sat together."

Eridan was a little taken a back, but did not deny anything she said. "Well...It hurt. As if I didn't feel bad enough about almost letting you drown...then I see you and Karkat. My God you two looked like a damn couple. I was jealous. I was...sad."

"There's nothing to be jealous of. Karkat and I will never happen. I can think of three girls off the top of my head that he likes," Nepeta said sourly.

"I'm sorry Nep."

She scowled. "You know what, no. I'm sorry. I just...ugh. No. I need to forget about him. I'm sorry I even said that."

Eridan smiled sadly. "It's fine. You're in love. It happens."

Nepeta slumped in her seat and looked out the window. "This is crazy. We've fallen hard for two people who are starting to fall for each other...while we are falling for ourselves. Is this like a...love square or something?"

Eridan chuckled. "Whatever it is. I hope everything works out right."

"And what is that right way for it to work out?"

"...I don't know. Hell I wish I did."

"Is anything even going to happen beyond today...between us?" Nepeta asked sadly.

"I don't know that either."

"Oh."

"...Yeah."

They drove another five minutes in silence.

"Hey, looks like we're here." He pulled into the parking lot, gave back her phone, and they both got out of the car. He escorted her into the lobby and up to her apartment. They did not speak as they walked, but after the conversation they had in the car, there was nothing left to say. She unlocked her door and then hung in the doorway, facing him for a moment. "Goodbye, Eridan."

He paused for a moment and fidgeted with his fingers. Just as she was about to close the door, he cupped her jaw in his hand and kissed her lips in what seemed like an instant. She froze under his touch. He slowly pulled away put his hands in his pockets. "Until next time, Ms. Leijon."


	6. Chapter 6

You guys rock! Seriously, I logged in to find I had 6 new reviews! Go Erinep shippers! :33

Also, tomorrow is the 90 day anniversary of this fic and today is the 90 day anniversary of my Skyrim fic!

This chapter was a little shorter than I intended it to be, but school and my other hobbies have really been pulling me down. I will try to make this fic a higher priority, considering that you guys are awesome and uber supportive. I apologize in advance for typing quirk errors and a rushed plotline. I have a feeling today will be the only time I'll have free his week and it is currently 11:06 pm so yeah. ;33

Anyways, I'm going to shut up and let you enjoy the story! I'll try not to post any more of these author notes but asfsgfgs. I just want to always express how awesome you readers are and how not awesome I am as an author! ;33 I'll hopefully be back soon with an update, until then, farewell fellow homestucks!

* * *

Nepeta woke up the next morning to a text from Feferi.

CC: Hey gill, you forgot your dress in my car. Mind if I swing by after work to drop it off?

AC: :33 I have to work until 5, after then feel fur-ee! We can have some tea too if youd like! :33

CC: Shore! Sounds like a plan! 38D

AC: :33 Sea you then! ;33

CC: 38O 38D !

Nepeta pulled herself out of bed and took a quick shower. Afterwards she changed into her work uniform-khakis, and a plain white t-shirt. She fed Pounce, herself, and then was ready to leave.

"Oh jeeze Nepeta! What are you furgetting?" She exclaimed as she reached for the door handle. She jogged back to her room, grabbed her phone and her new purse-for it seems as if she forgot her old one in Feferi's car too, along with her dress.

At this point, Nepeta stopped before the door for a few moments, and made sure she had everything she needed. She was tired of forgetting things all the time. Realizing she was all set, she left her apartment and made her way to work.

The drive to work was boring and long, as it always was. Even the company of music can only do so much. She decided to check her phone, not expecting to find anything, but instead found a new text message.

"Fefuri?" She wondered aloud.

CA: hey nep. I wwas wwonderin if you wwanted to do anythin tonight

"Who the hell is this?" She said, crinkling her nose.

AC: :33 umm whos this?

CA: oh sorry I shouldve specified I got your number from fef. Is that ok

AC: :33 Okay but whos this

CA: Eridan is it ok that I have your number

Nepeta instantly began blushing. Of course it was fine that he had her number, she just wished she could've given it to him instead of Feferi giving it to him.

AC: :33 Oh hi Eridan! :33

CA: ok but is that ok

AC: :33 Um what do you mean?

CA: like is it okay that I have your number and I text you and that we can hang out tonight

AC: :33 Oh

CA: okay im kinda confused...so no

"For someone as smart as him, he really lacks communicating abilities," Nepeta said sourly.

AC: :33 yeah sure but I can't hang out today.

CA: omg

CA: im so fuckin confused

Nepeta literally face palmed upon reading those messages. She never actually believed the myth that all boys are stupid, but so far Eridan wasn't representing his kin very well. Her work was only a few minutes away by now, so to say everything that needs to be said her previous tactic of texting at the stoplights would have to be altered a little.

AC: :33 okay so i'm hanging out with fefurry after work so im busy today. But it is ok that you got my number furom her and that you are texting me.

AC: :33 got it?

CA: yeah i think so

CA: wwhere do you work

AC: :33 the Starbucks on the North side of town

CA: ok cool

AC: :33 ok well im pulling into the parking lot ill talk to you later

CA: ok if you want

AC: :33 ...

AC: :33 yes I do want to thats why I said so

CA: oh sorry

AC: :33 ok bye

CA: bye

She pulled the keys out of the ignition and put the key ring in her purse. She put her phone in her purse as well and was just about to open up her door when she saw a face peering through her window.

"I hope you weren't using that communication device during your travels. It's an endangerment towards pedestrians and your own personal safety," Equius said, opening her door for her.

"Equius! I was being careful," Nepeta said happily, and then hugged him.

"It is good to see you. Even on such an occasion when you think it okay to throw around your safety mindlessly," he said, returning the hug and squeezing a little too tight, as always.

Nepeta stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh shush. I _was being careful. _You big dummy. Anyways, how was the weightlifting competition?"

"I will ignore your rude and unnecessary insult merely for the sake that I haven't seen you in three weeks," He began walking towards the building, and Nepeta followed. "I won first place in every tournament, in all four categories I was enrolled in. I swiftly DEMOLISHED my opponents and claimed my rightful place at the top. None of them stood a chance against my superior STRENGTH."

"Glad to hear it!" Nepeta said cheerfully as he opened the front door for her. "What about you and Aradia, she said she was going to try to make it down, did you see her?"

"Yes. She arrived at my final competition with our two acquaintances Sollux and Tavros and saw the last three categories. Tavros unfortunately became more ill as the night progressed and had to leave early."

Equius handed Nepeta her apron and cap and then set her purse down for her before he even touched his gear.

"Okay but like, did you guys talk at all? Did you make any romantic moves on her?" Nepeta said, doing her little shoulder dance she and Feferi invented yesterday.

Equius gave her a disapproving look. "I suppose I must have been slightly attractive. She and I are now "going out," whatever that means. I don't even know where we're going. She asked me and I gratefully accepted. I was hoping you could explain what it meant."

Nepeta squealed, causing their manager to cast them a curious look from where he stood in the kitchen. She then tackle-hugged him and while giggling uncontrollably.

"Equius!" She said after removing herself from his side. "That means you two are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

His face went instantly pale. "I...didn't realize those were the requirements...I-I...oh my goodness."

Nepeta gave him a paper towel which he began softly dabbing his forehead with. She Then grabbed a hair tie from her purse and pulled his hair back into a lose ponytail. She pulled him into a hug and rocked him slowly.

"You'll be fine Equius," Nepeta purred. "I believe in you. She really likes you. This was going to happen eventually. You know I'm always here for you. Come directly to me if you ever need advice. I'd be pleased to give it to you."

Equius returned the hug. "Thank you Nepeta. It makes me so very happy to know I have someone as perfect as you that I can always depend on and protect."

They pulled away and began their shifts at work, after making a diamond symbol with their index and middle fingers, as they always do upon seeing or leaving each other.

About an hour into her shift, she switched positions with a coworker and was working in the kitchen with her friend Kanaya.

"Hello Kanaya!" Nepeta said.

"Hello dear, how are you?" she responded as she finished putting whip cream on a drink.

"I'm good! And you?"

"I am also well. I'm even better knowing this drink will make an excellent Instagram picture." She held the drink up to her face and made duck lips.

"Ooh pretty!" Nepeta applauded, and the two girls giggled.

"How are you and Rose?" Nepeta asked.

"Excellent. Our shop is also doing very well. We even have an employee now to run the register while I work here," Kanaya said, beaming.

"Oh really? Who is it?" Nepeta asked.

Kanaya chuckled. "Rose's older sister."

"She has a sister?"

"Roxy is her name. She's almost ten years older than her. She has a terrible alcohol addiction. Rose practically forced her into the position at an attempt to curb her bad habits."

"Wow...is she a good worker?"

"She is alright...but not worth the money she receives. She shows up late, leaves early, but does a decent job working the register I suppose. I guess she knows how to do basic math because so far we haven't _lost _any money."

Nepeta giggled.

"But what about you...relations wise, I mean. There's a certain air around you...are you and Karkat finally getting somewhere?"

Nepeta was a little offended, and also a little sad. "No...but you are right about the whole relationships thing...Eridan and I...well-"

"Please tell me you are not talking about Eridan, as in Eridan Ampora," Kanaya said, folding her arms in disappointment.

The girls were given three orders and began working on them.

"Yeah...but he's changed. I know you two fought a little, but he's actually kind of mature now. He still acts like a boy, no doubt about it, but he also acts...kind of like a gentleman. I don't know. It's weird. I didn't like him either in high school." She nervously giggled. "But now...I can't say the same."

Kanaya rolled her eyes as she finished a latte. "They asked for a grande...right? I hope so. Because that's what they're getting." She said, attempting to change the subject.

Nepeta obliged to her attempts, and stopped talking about him. They talked off and on for a few hours, up until there was only a half an hour left on their shift. Nepeta was working the cash register, and role playing on her phone because there was another person working a register and it was the slow hour.

In the background of a pretty heated hunting scenario, the door opened. She didn't acknowledge the customer as her fingers worked rapidly on her keypad.

"Nepeta...hey!" She heard a familiar voice call from the entrance.

Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes shot up to Eridan Ampora, who was standing in the door way, a stupid half-smile on his face.

"I thought I'd pay you a visit," Eridan said.

"I didn't know you drank Starbucks," Nepeta replied, still a little in disbelief.

He half-smiled. "I don't really, truthfully. I usually get coffee from the cafe downtown."

"You should come here more often," Nepeta said, smiling slyly. In the back of her mind, she was in disbelief that she had even said something so flirtatious, but her thoughts were too focused on impressing him for that feeling to stay long.

He laughed quietly. "I think I will now that I know you work here. Even though it adds an extra ten minutes onto my route to school. I think I'll manage." He smiled and felt his cheeks burning. He attempted to pretend like his face was itching as he used one of his hands to cover up the redness.

"Anyways. I'd like two caramel macchiatos. One small, one medium," Eridan said.

Nepeta typed in his order and glanced back at the kitchen, where Kanaya eyed her disapprovingly and Nepeta returned the dirty look.

Eridan's face paled as he spotted Kanaya, but he couldn't help to snicker smugly at the thought of her making him his drink. High School was not a pleasant time for the pair, and the unpleasant memories still stuck. He briefly recalled her kicking him where it hurts and then choking him with his own scarf after he hit on her girlfriend. How was he supposed to know Rose was a lesbian? Her short skirt implied otherwise, and it's not like Amporas are known for not taking opportunities.

"So what brings you here today?" Nepeta asked him, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Vriska said she wanted Starbucks, and I thought I'd pay you a visit. Why? Do you not want me here?"

"You and Vriska are still...talking?" Nepeta asked, feeling hurt. In high school, Vriska and Eridan fought a lot. But they also flirted even more. There was even a rumor drifting around that they had sex. Nepeta chose to not believe that in that moment.

Eridan nervously laughed. "No, not like that. We both go to the same college and we both are majoring in the same subject so we've been getting together to study."

"School hasn't started yet though."

"Yeah, but we both have our books so we thought we'd review and look into the first few lessons now," Eridan said.

Nepeta nodded and Kanaya personally handed him his drinks instead of putting them at the end of the counter.

"Watch yourself Ampora. You hurt my girlfriend and you're not allowed to hurt my friend."

Nepeta blushed guiltily and Eridan quickly walked out without saying goodbye. And just like that, the moment was dead and Nepeta's heart sunk to the very bottom of her ribcage.

"Why would you say that?" Nepeta asked, the hurt apparent in her voice.

"I'm just looking out for you, dear," Kanaya said genuinely.

"Well I can look out for myself." Nepeta snarled.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Equius. "What is going on here?"

Kanaya looked at Nepeta, and when Nepeta didn't answer Kanaya answered for her.

"Nepeta and Eridan are...romantically interested in each other." She always knew how to get the point across, no matter who she was speaking to.

"You are romantically interested in him...in return? You two are both...no I will absolutely not allow this," Equius said, removing his hand and making fists.

"Too bad I'm 19 and you're not my father!" Nepeta said, getting frustrated.

Equius looked offended. "Take that back."

"No. It's true. You don't have to always look out for me. I can take care of myself." Nepeta said bitterly, turning away from him.

"Nepeta...I look out for you because I care about you..." Equius said.

Nepeta wished the hand on the clock would move faster. "Whatever."

Equius and Kanaya exchanged worried glances as both of them mentally debated what to do. In the end, they both just left her there, as Nepeta usually just has extreme mood swings that end with a little time. Kanaya, however, patted her back before leaving.

By the time her shift had finally drawn to a close, Nepeta was feeling chipper again but still was angry at Kanaya and Equius. She stripped off her apron and hat, grabbed her purse, and hurried out the door. She couldn't wait to hang out with Feferi. She really needed to talk to her about the events that took place today.


End file.
